


When Love Comes Calling (Don’t Look Back)

by steamyaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes age isn't the only thing to keep two people apart.  Harry needs commitment.  Scorpius is afraid.  One perfect night will bring them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Love Comes Calling (Don’t Look Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Mega thanks to geneva2010 for the beta – you are awesome! vampira6, your prompt really inspired me and I hope you like the results! Title comes from Telepopmusik’s song “Don’t Look Back.”

Enjoying the party?” Neville clinked his glass against Harry’s as they turned to survey the Great Hall.

“Always,” Harry answered, gulping down his Ogden’s with only the barest wince. His eyes sought out and found the newest Associate Professor in the crowd.

“He’s part of the staff now,” Neville stated.

“Hence the party.”

“Permanent resident.”

“Goes with the job.”

Neville dropped his glass on a table and turned to ask, “Does this mean you two will finally end the _years_ of - what do the kids call it - eye-fucking? And just settle down?”

Harry sighed, “I told him I don’t do casual.”

“He’s not interested in something serious?”

“Says he doesn’t want to ‘invest’,” Harry affirmed. Handing his empty glass to Neville, Harry shrugged. “I’m off - promised our Prima Donna a visit this evening.”

As Harry ducked out the faculty entrance he heard Neville say, “Coward !”

*~*

“How’s my Prima Donna, how’s my lovely girl?” Harry crooned to the heavily pregnant Granian mare glaring at him across the makeshift paddock in the Forbidden Forest.

The mare flexed her wings and let out a frustrated whinny before lowering her head once more to simply pant at the ground.

Harry entered the paddock and cautiously approached the gravid beast. She looked ready to drop but her magical signature said otherwise. Resting one hand on her belly and the other on her neck, he closed his eyes and _felt_ for the new life within.

There. Harry shifted his hand closer to the new foal and chuckled, “You’re going to try your mother’s patience you know.” The unborn colt ignored him and continued to languish in his mother’s cozy womb.

“He’s not quite ready,” Harry told the mare, smiling as she rolled her eyes. “I’ll come back in the morning, shall I?”

The Granian snorted and pushed her nose under Harry’s arm, searching for a treat.

“Not yet, my lovely girl,” Harry laughed. “I’ll bring you mead when your son comes into the world - not before.”

Another snort answered him as he crept away.

*~*

Harry wandered back to his hut, smiling. His lesson plan for the next year was mostly focused on magical horses and the new Granian foal would be a charming addition. As he neared the small building he called home, Harry noticed someone waiting for him.

The pergola was a recent addition along with the willow glider beneath. Harry had installed both at the edge of his garden last term with the assistance of his fifth-years and a lesson on bowtruckles . Neville’s students had helpfully planted creeping roses to give the little pergola a ‘lived-in’ feel. It was one of Harry’s favorite spots and it was occupied.

“Scorpius,” Harry sighed and crossed his arms.

“You left the party,” Scorpius stated. He may as well have said ‘You left _my_ party’ because they both knew that’s what he meant.

“I had a prior commitment,” Harry replied.

Scorpius Malfoy rarely allowed himself fits of temper, but Harry could tell he’d pushed a button.

“To a Granian mare about to drop her foal - yes, of course, that’s much more fun than celebrating a colleague's promotion.”

Harry settled next to Scorpius on the glider. “You know how happy I am for you -”

“No,” Scorpius interrupted, “I really don’t.” He turned to face Harry, his blue eyes soft and insecure. “Would you rather I didn’t take this position? Is that what you want?”

Harry instantly recalled their conversation from two years ago – the one where Scorpius turned him down. He barked an incredulous laugh before shifting to look Scorpius in the eye. “You made it clear that what I want isn’t going to happen.” At Scorpius’ pained expression, he lowered his eyes, “You’ll be a great Arithmancy Professor - you know that.”

Checkmate, Harry thought as the minutes of silence ticked by.

“I missed you,” Scorpius said.

“Is that right,” Harry retorted. He tugged the bottle of Ogden’s out of Scorpius’ hand and took a long pull.

“Not just at the party tonight,” Scorpius continued, “I … _notice_ when you’re not around.”

Harry held on to the bottle of firewhisky and leaned his head back to look at the tangle of blooming roses.

“I look for you,” Scorpius continued, “at meetings, during mealtimes, in the hallways between classes...” He reached out and tried to take the bottle back from Harry.

Harry held on tight.

“I find myself wishing you were present more often than I actually see you,” Scorpius sighed, giving up his grip on the bottle of firewhisky.

Harry took another long pull; the magical liquor burned its way down his throat and into his belly.

“And when I do see you, I’m glad,” Scorpius added. “I feel glad and relieved and -”

Harry looked at the bottle in his hands, “And?”

“Invested?” Scorpius offered.

Harry felt his heart squeeze at the word. He stood and handed the bottle back to Scorpius. “Look, it’s been a long night and my Prima Donna is promising an early morning so -”

“Let’s go in,” Scorpius interjected. “I’d rather drink my firewhisky from a tumbler if it’s all the same to you.”

Harry could only nod and gesture for Scorpius to enter ahead of him.

*~*~*~*~*

Once inside, Harry stepped towards his small kitchenette and extracted two tumblers from the cabinet. He turned to see Scorpius pick up a photo of Harry, Luna and Rolf Scamander in the Amazon rainforest on his mantle.

“You look happy,” Scorpius remarked, setting the frame down.

“I was,” Harry answered. “I loved traveling with Luna and Rolf.” He pushed a glass into Scorpius’ hand. “Some of the best years of my life,” Harry said, smiling.

Scorpius filled their tumblers.

“You traveled quite a lot before coming to teach here.”

“I had a lot to catch up on,” Harry shrugged. He leaned against the mantle and gave Scorpius his full attention. “I can thank those two for my fascination with magical creatures.”

“You do seem to have a knack,” Scorpius agreed. “Your class is one of the favorites - ” he took a sip from his tumbler, “ - certainly one of the most exciting.”

Harry smiled. “If there is one thing I learned from Hagrid, it’s how to make a class exciting.” He gestured to one of the leather armchairs but Scorpius shook his head and drained his glass.

Leaning against the back of the chair, Harry watched Scorpius return to the kitchenette and set the tumbler in the sink.

“What I said outside, Harry - ” Scorpius began with his back turned, “ - I meant it.”

“Scorpius,” Harry sighed, “I thought I made my intentions towards you clear,” he stood up straight, “I won’t settle for anything less than a committed relationship.”

Scorpius turned and nodded, not meeting Harry’s eyes.

“Believe it or not,” Harry continued, “I have reasons beyond wanting exclusive access to my lover - and it has nothing to do with the size of my ego.”

“I know, Harry.” Scorpius finally glanced up .

“Getting involved with me means turning your private life over to the public. It means you will have no secrets. There is always someone, somewhere who knows something and they will talk. They will talk because it buys them a little time in the spotlight and puts a few extra galleons in their pockets. They won’t care if your life is ruined or your family no longer speaks to you or -”

Scorpius stepped forward and grabbed Harry’s wrist before he could smash his glass into the grate.

“I know, Harry,” he whispered. “I know all of that.”

“I want you, Scorpius,” Harry said softly, raising his other hand to graze Scorpius’ shoulder before letting it drop. “You know that - but I’m not going to make love to you and then watch the press rip apart your life for a one-night stand or short-lived affair.”

“I want you, too, and I want the commitment - I’m just _afraid_.” Scorpius dropped his head and drew away from Harry.

“I understand,” Harry answered, resigned.

Scorpius huffed in frustration. He crowded closer and maneuvered Harry over to the bed, pushing him down onto the mattress. When Harry opened his mouth to protest, Scorpius laid a finger across his lips.

“Shh,” he said, backing away “Sit still and close your eyes.”

Harry frowned but did as he was told. He heard the _snick_ of the lock on his door. He heard the rustle of fabric and his mind immediately brought up images of Scorpius in various states of undress. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise.

After that, it was quiet. Harry could hear crickets chirping outside his open window and he forced himself to relax. Then, he heard soft footsteps come towards him and halt.

“Ok, Harry, open your eyes.”

Harry blinked and looked up. Scorpius’ hair partially obscured his face where it fell forward, but Harry could see the line of worry between his eyes. He took a moment to register that before sweeping his gaze back down.

Scorpius stood before him in a silk camisole and panties. The silk was so pale it almost matched his skin and draped the masculine lines of his body like liquid metal. Harry swallowed.

“I was afraid you’d reject me.”

Harry lifted a hand to touch the delicate fabric but stopped himself. He looked back up at Scorpius, “For this?”

“Yes.” The single word was quiet.

Harry couldn’t stop staring at the lingerie. He remembered accidentally catching sight of Scorpius in the Quidditch dressing room ten years ago. Scorpius had been wearing a camisole and Harry had chalked it up as a prank between seventh-year schoolmates. That image had haunted his fantasies - yet he never imagined _this_.

Harry had fallen for Scorpius’ wry humor and subtle wit – he never imagined that Scorpius might actually _prefer_ the lingerie!

Scorpius began to shrink in on himself under the scrutiny, then, he squared his shoulders.

“This is part of me,” he said with a firm voice, “I know it’s not … conventional -”

At this, Harry grinned and looked back up into Scorpius’ face, “Love, I think I can safely say that nothing about the two of us will ever be _conventional_ ”

Scorpius relaxed a fraction .

“You’re beautiful,” Harry replied, “Stunning. Extraordinary.” He reached again for the soft fabric and lifted his eyebrows to ask permission.

Scorpius nodded and bit his lip, trying to hide his smile.

With a sigh, Harry nuzzled the outline of Scorpius’ cock through the silk panties.

“Harry,” Scorpius whispered. “I want you, Harry.”

Harry mouthed his way across the silky underwear and up, pushing aside the camisole to dip his tongue into Scorpius’ navel. He could have spent an eternity simply kissing the sweet young body before him, except...

“Are you sure?” Harry made himself push back and look up into Scorpius’ face. “I’m sorry, but this -” he stroked the silk, “- it won’t be a secret anymore.”

“Yes,” Scorpius panted. “I’m yours - for as long as you want me.”

“Mine?” Harry asked tenderly, stroking his thumb across the jut of Scorpius’ hip and the soft skin in the hollow beneath.

“Yours,” came the quiet reply.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry took his time. He stood and cupped Scorpius’ face before kissing him with all the pent up passion he’d repressed for years. He eased Scorpius onto his bed, consumed by the sight of Scorpius’ golden hair fanned across his pillows; his blue eyes sparking with an inner fire that matched Harry’s own.

As he undressed, Harry continued to devour the long lines of Scorpius’ legs, his narrow hips, the small strip of skin between the panties and the camisole. His gaze lingered there, eating up the contrast between pale skin and ivory silk.

“Harry,” Scorpius whispered as he reached out with one hand.

With that invitation, Harry crawled up from the foot of the bed until he was kneeling between Scorpius’ toned thighs. He leaned forward and brushed a kiss across the skin he’d been recently admiring and pushed the fabric up higher. Scorpius moaned and arched beneath him, inadvertently thrusting his cock into Harry’s collarbone.

Changing tactics, Harry reversed his trail until he was easing down the slippery silk panties to nose at the dark blond curls underneath. The underwear’s elastic waist settled just below his tight testicles. He heard Scorpius’ breath catch and allowed himself a small smile before he sucked one into his mouth.

“Christ!” Scorpius’ hips bucked off the bed and he grabbed Harry’s hair for an instant before remembering himself. “Sorry,” he gasped.

Harry chuckled and continued to suck and lick at Scorpius’ bollocks until the only sounds in his cottage were weak whimpers of frustration. Reluctantly, Harry pulled himself away and drew the soaking silk panties off of Scorpius entirely. Freed of the sodden material, Scorpius’ cock curved, dusky pink, towards his belly and Harry bent to claim it.

“Oh fuck,” Scorpius breathed, “Oh shit - oh fuck - Harry! Oh God!” His body squirmed and writhed under Harry’s assault. Harry hummed his approval, swallowing around the leaking head. Scorpius cried out, spilling himself down Harry’s throat.

“Such dirty words from a pretty mouth,” Harry rasped. He looked up the length of Scorpius’ body and smiled to see him looking utterly wrecked. “Not done with you,” he growled.

“Oh God,” Scorpius panted. “Tell me you’re going to finally fuck me now?”

Harry drew back, once again kneeling between Scorpius’ legs – urging them farther apart as he spread his own knees and leaned forward to kiss his lover. Scorpius flung his arms around Harry’s neck and shoulders, lifting his hips of the bed and trying to draw Harry closer.

“Shh,” Harry whispered across his lips before kissing his way back down. He licked around the edges of the silk camisole, then rucked it up to reveal Scorpius’ pink nipples. More licks and a few bites had Scorpius mewling and clutching at Harry’s waist with his thighs.

Smiling, Harry kissed and nibbled his way further down until his chin met with Scorpius’ awakened cock. “That was fast,” Harry murmured, ignoring the flushed erection as he nosed even further down.

“Ha- Harry,” Scorpius panted.

“Can’t wait to taste you, love.”

Scorpius cried out as soon as Harry’s tongue connected with the furled muscle behind his bollocks. When Harry shifted them to bring Scorpius’ arse up higher in order to better tongue-fuck him, Scorpius literally sobbed. Harry licked and sucked and speared into the clenching heat with soft moans of his own, loving every reaction Scorpius gave him.

“Please,” Scorpius gasped. “Please, please Harry – more!”

Harry slipped a finger in beside his tongue and was rewarded with a deep shuddering groan as Scorpius bore down on him. After a minute, he added another finger and lifted his head to see Scorpius sprawled open and eager, his body undulating on Harry’s two fingers.

“You are so beautiful,” Harry breathed, leaning down to press sloppy kisses onto Scorpius’ open mouth.

“Stop messing around and fuck me,” Scorpius growled, gripping Harry by the back of his neck.

“Bossy, too – I love it,” Harry grinned. He stretched for the lube kept in his bedside table, his fingers never leaving Scorpius’ body. “Open this for me,” he instructed.

Scorpius wrenched the lid off, coated two fingers and reached down to join his fingers with Harry’s, thrusting the slick into his body with raised hips and lewd groans .

“You’re determined to kill me,” Harry breathed, using his free hand to slick his cock with the slippery substance before removing his fingers from his lover’s body.

Harry took a moment to admire the sight of Scorpius fucking his own fingers before gently moving his hand aside. Then, he shifted forward to fuck into Scorpius, slow and steady – despite the urgent need to _push_ into that tight, intoxicating heat. Looking up, he saw Scorpius watching their bodies come together with a rapt expression. It made Harry’s heart clench.

Once he was fully seated, Harry drew Scorpius’ hips up onto his lap and smiled at the expression on his face – half shocked, half blissful.

“Wrap your legs around me, love,” Harry instructed. Scorpius obeyed and Harry bent forward to capture his mouth in another desperate kiss. At this angle, he was able to press his cock against Scorpius’ sweet spot, making him shout into Harry’s mouth. “Feel good?”

“Fucking – Christ, Harry fuck me already!” Scorpius whined, smacking his shoulders before grabbing them and trying to kiss Harry senseless.

Harry smirked and rocked forward, pulled _almost_ all the way out, then pushed forward once again. He continued this steady rhythm until he felt Scorpius begin to shake beneath him . It was a dream come true and the sight of Scorpius coming undone punched the air from Harry’s chest.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Harry panted, “Do you want me to pull you off?”

“No – just keep – just, Harry you feel so good – Harry just fuck me, fuck me, Harry!”

Harry bent forward and bit at Scorpius’ shoulder, sucking hard as his hips continued to thrust forward. Scorpius cried out and jerked, spilling his release between their bodies. The clench of his muscles pulled Harry over the edge and he continued to fuck into the wet heat until he slipped from Scorpius’ body.

“You’ve broken me,” Scorpius accused when Harry collapsed beside him.

“Pot,” Harry panted, “Kettle.”

He dragged Scorpius over until he was half on top of Harry and wrapped his arms tenderly around the slender body.

*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke before dawn, sticky and happy. He smiled down at the blond hair on his shoulder and wondered if it was too early to wake Scorpius with a blow job –

Early!

Prima Donna!

Cursing his job, Harry gently extracted himself from his lover’s arms, pulled on a pair of old trousers and packed a bag with everything he could think of to assist in a magical creature’s birth. As an afterthought, he penned a quick note and left it on the pillow next to Scorpius. God, please let him understand.

*~*~*~*~*

Pre-dawn mist curled up from the grass as Harry made his way back into the Forbidden Forest. At the paddock, the Granian mare had already lain down and was snorting her discomfort into the cool air.

“I’m here, lovely girl – let’s see what’s going on, alright?” Harry knelt beside her and felt for the magical signature of her newborn. It was strong, and urgent!

“Your lad is ready to meet you,” Harry said, opening his kit. He drew on a pair of gloves and moved behind the mare. “Whenever you’re ready, my lady.”

*~*~*~*~*

Harry couldn’t tell how much time had passed, but the mare and her winged foal were both on their feet when he noticed Scorpius. Prima Donna was enjoying a bucket of oats and mead while Loki, as Harry had named him, butted his head under her to suckle his breakfast.

“You should feel proud,” Scorpius said.

Harry smiled. Turning, he saw Scorpius wrapped in his quilt, leaning on the paddock. He rubbed his arms down with hay, then, spelled them clean as he crossed to where Scorpius stood.

“Hey,” Harry gripped the quilt and leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey yourself,” Scorpius replied, sinking into the kiss with a sigh.

Later, he lifted his chin in the direction of the two winged horses. “It’s not every day you see something like that.” He hitched the quilt up higher and opened it to let Harry in. “A new life – a new beginning. It’s beautiful.”

Harry agreed, but he wasn’t looking at the horses. He was looking at his future.

~fin~


End file.
